Hetalia and the Frog
by ThreeBlondGirls
Summary: Pretty much as the title says. Princess and the frog, Hetalia style. I know it's a crossover but i wanted more people to see it. so read and enjoy! This is a shipping free zone, respect my pairings and we'll respect yours! T for language.


**WELCOME PEOPLES OF EARTH! This shall be a heck of a journey. The main pairing you'll find out later. THIS IS A SHIPPING FREE ZONE RESPECT MY PAIRINGS AND WE'LL RESPECT YOURS! Also plz no fan wars in the reviews. We're not up for the problems it will create. So here is part 1 in Hetalia and the Frog. DISCLAIMER WE DON'T OWN HETALIA OR PRINCESS AND THE FROG!ENJOY~!**

"And then the beautiful princess leaned down and kissed that little frog" said Ukraine.

"Ew."

"This is my favorite part!"

"And then the little frog was transformed into a handsome prince. They were married and lived happily ever after! The end!"

"That was the best story ever!" ChibiBelgium cried aloud while twirling in the dress Ukraine was finishing up.

"Belgium please stop moving!"

"That story was weird….I mean kissing frogs! Gross!" ChibiBelarus spouted.

"I would kiss a frog! I would kiss a million frogs if I could find my prince!" ChibiBelgium said all dreamy like.

"I would never kiss a frog!"

"Is that so?" ChibiBelgium said while grabbing her cat and putting a frog mask upon him.

"Kiss it Belarus! Go on! Kiss your prince!"

"Ew! Stop that Belgium! Stop!"

"Girls my big boobies can't handle all this please stop running around!"

"Sorry big 'sis!" ChibiBelarus replied meekly.

"It's alright. Now Belgium come here."

"Okay! Ukraine can you re-read the story?"

"Sorry Belgium, But Belarus and I have to go home"

"What? But sis!"

"Your big brother should be home!"

"Really?"

"Yep! Oh and Belgium I think your big brother just got home!" Ukraine said while cutting the last piece of fabric from the dress, "There!"

"Hey! How's my little sis?" Netherlands said while entering the room.

"Big brother I want that dress!" ChibiBelgium responded while pointing to the dress in the book that was just read.

"But sis! You have a ton of dresses and you just got anther one!"

"PLEASE PLEASE!" ChibiBelgium pled.

"Hey Ukraine do you think you could whip something up?"

"Of course, but it might take me some time cause my big boobies hurt!"

"Alright. See you later! And you to Belarus!"

"Come little sister big brother Russia should be home!"

"Yay!" ChibiBelarus chimed while grabbing her sister's hand and walked out of Belgium's room. From the inside you could hear Netherlands giving his sister a new puppy named Waffles. The two sisters walked out of Mr. Netherlands mansion and got on the subway home. ChibiBelarus watched as the houses turned from big to small. It was hard being a new country. She was poor and all, but her older siblings helped her a lot. Big sister Ukraine helped by making dresses for the richer girl countries and farming. Also her big brother Russia helped lots too. The only problem was that things weren't going to well for him right now. Russia has been having problems with his allies who form the Soviet Union. Belarus her self was apart of it, but things where getting really hard for her brother. She was kinda worried for her big brother.

"Belarus we have arrived" Ukraine said.

"Okay" ChibiBelarus responded while following her sister off the subway. They walked up to the porch and opened the door to see Russia waiting for them.

"Ni-san!" Belarus said while running towards her big brother.

"Hello Ukraine and little Belarus" Russia said joyfully while looking at this two sisters.

"Big brother can we make diner?"

"Of course Belarus, As long as we can stay apart of mother Russia"

"Always!" ChibiBelarus sang happily as she and her brother walked into the kitchen. The two started to make there favorite meal.

"How does it taste?" ChibiBelarus said while pushing a spoon into Russia's mouth.

"Hm…."

"What?"

"I tastes perfect little Belarus"

"Really?"

"Yep you have a special talent there little sister!" Russia told ChibiBelarus.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Maybe you'll get your on café one day" Russia replied. That's right Russia never had his own café. Of course he's tried very hard to get one, but things were happening. The countries of the Soviet Union were all double thinking there choices of being one with mother Russia. ChibiBelarus wasn't really thinking about it. She just wanted to continue to see her brother. He was her whole world.

"Come little Belarus lets share your gift with everyone else" Russia said to his sister.

"Okay!" said ChibiBelarus while running on to the back porch.

"Hey everyone! I made soup!" ChibiBelarus yelled aloud.

"That's cool Belarus! I have coffee!" ChibiLithuania said while running over to her. A bunch of the countries joined them in ChibiBelarus amazing soup. About a hour later ChibiBelarus sat on her bed listening to what her big brother would tell her.

"You see I wish for my own café but you have to work for it. Okay little Belarus?"

"Yep."

"So you can wish on a star all you want but you have to make it happen"

"Okay. I will have my own café, No it will be our café!" ChibiBelarus cried happily.

"Here, this pic will always remind you of our dream" Russia said while giving his sister a picture of a busy café. He kissed her head and walked towards the door.

"Good night little Belarus….don't ever leave me…"

"Night big brother, and I will never leave you!" ChibiBelarus promised. She tilted her head toward her window. The first star! She thought. ChibiBelarus grabbed the picture her brother gave her.

"Please, please, please!" she begged to the star.

"Ribbit." ChibiBelarus turned her head. There she saw a little green frog sitting on her window edge.

"…..AH!" She screamed while running out of the room.

HUGE TIME LAPS(ABOUT SEVERAL YEARS CASUE THEY ARE NORMAL AGES NOW!)!GO LAZINESS! Also Belarus POV:

"BELARUS! WAKE THE F*** UP!" Romano screamed at he top of his lungs.

"NI-SAN!" I screamed while falling to the floor from my comfortable bed.

"Finally you woke up you stupid whore!" Romano said angrily.

"How the hell did you get into my apartment?" I yelled at him.

"The front door was unlocked and your late for work hoe!"

"Shit."

"I'll give you 45 minutes to get there! Don't keep the bastard waiting!" He shouted in my face. Romano then walked out of my apartment while slamming the door.

"Faggot…woke me from my wonderful dream about my ni-san!" I cursed.

Okay so your probably wondering what the f*** did I just miss? I no longer live with my siblings and I have two jobs. One where I work at Spain's café and the other where I'm a butcher. Right now I'm trying to save up for a building of my own and start my own café! I mean that is my last promise to my brother that I can actually keep. I'm almost there! For me the only thing I want is to keep the promise I made. Maybe…..just maybe…he'll forgive me for breaking an important promise long ago.

I grabbed my stuff and head out to check the next subway, which in my luck was about to leave when I got there. All around me I saw people going on with their daily life, people laughing, friends visiting, couples kissing, and much more. To me all that didn't matter. In my life I needed a couple friends(which I had) my siblings and that's that. For some reason today I was real observant and saw everything around me. I even saw that creepy voodoo man named Britain. I walked up to Spain's café and saw that I beat Romano to the café.

"Your late Belarus" Spain said as I walked in.

"I was told."

"Don't be late again."

"I won't now excuse me I have tables to wait on" I sneered. I grabbed my pad and went to wait on costumers. Each one asked for the same thing. The dish I helped Spain perfect. I raced to the kitchen and put my orders in. then head back out to the floor.

"Wait Belarus can you sweep the outside?" Spain asked.

"Sure Spain"

"That's Spain Da Boss to you"

"Whatever" I snorted while grabbing the broom and headed outside. Outside I saw a group of street performers walk by. I chuckled to myself. One man who clearly didn't belong was dancing with them. He looked stupid. His hair was dirty blonde and he had blue eyes with glasses on. I saw his eyes glance over to me. He took off his hat and waved to me. Was he flirting with me? I rolled my eyes and walked backed into the café. I saw that the orders were almost done so I walked back into the kitchen.

"You done with my orders?"

"Yep and here they are!" Spain reported while handing me a bunch of plates. Just like I have done for a while I headed out and placed all the orders where they go. My eyes scanned the café looking for anyone who was in-need of my assistants. I saw a car pull up outside and two people get out. I smiled and walked to the kitchen to tell Spain to make 2 more orders of the dish everyone loves.

"Funny thing is I just made some more" Spain told me.

"Good thing because some very important people just showed up" I replied happily while grabbing two plates, and headed back to the floor to see Netherlands walk in.

"Hello Belarus, I see you brought the usual" He said.

"Yep" I replied while placing a plate in front in of him and the other across from him.

"BE! BE! Belarus! I have fabulous news!" Belgium yelled while skipping through door.

"Hello Belgium, and what's that?" I said.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?"

"Prince America is coming to town!" Belgium squealed happily.

"And?" I responded.

"Tell her bro!"

"Well I asked him to be my personal guest at our home plus we're throwing a welcoming ball for him" Netherlands told me.

"That's nice"

"Oh isn't it? I have found my prince charming at last!" Belgium said while twirling around the tables. I could see the happiness glowing off her face. She honestly was thinking that she was going to marry him. I mean Belgium has always wanted to marry a prince, but isn't this taking it to far? Well who am I to judge? She's closer to her dream than I am to mine. No matter what I'll be there to support her and I know she'll do the same for me.

"That's great! My sister always said a best way to a man's heart is through his stomach"

"That's it! BE I need you to make something for yummy for the ball! Like waffles! Will this do?" Belgium said while throwing a pile of money at me from her purse.

"Yes, Yes, YES! I'm finally getting my café!" I said while jumping up and down with Belgium.

"What is all the commotion?" Spain asked as he walked into our conversation. As soon as he saw Belgium he blushed a little.

"Prince America is coming!"

"I'm getting my café!"

"I'm the king for the Earth day parade again"

"My brother is stupid!" said Romano who also just walked into the café. All of us were happy about all of our great news. Well expect Romano, but that was expected. As soon as my shift ended I raced out to the building of my dreams and called the Panda Brothers inc. who owned the building and bought it from them that moment. This was going to be great! I then rushed to Netherlands house to start making the waffles I was paid to make.

POV CHANGE!YAY! America's POV:

I stepped off the boat with a smile. Canada was following me while holding all of my stuff. Time to ditch this boat. I grabbed my guitar and hat. The streets of Hetalia were full of happy busy people. Just the perfect place to ditch Canada. I ran down the rail and joined a group of street performers who sounded really good. Maybe coming here was a good idea after all. I mean I had to because my parents cut me off but this place was great! Pretty girls and lots of music all over. We danced all over when I saw a lady walk out if a near bye café holding a broom. She began to dust the dirt off the walk. She was hot. I took off my hate and waved to her hoping to get her attention which it did. All she did was roll her eyes at me. I was kinda hurt I mean normally girls would swoon over me. Oh well! I went back to following the performers along the street.

"Prince America! Wait up!" Canada said while running towards him. Still holding all my stuff Canada bumped into a random guy dropping all my stuff.

"What? Canada you dropped my stuff" I said to him while helping him up.

"I didn't notice!" Canada snapped quietly.

"Come on everyone's dancing you should join us! Don't be such a stick in the mud!"

"I assure you I'm not! Now either you marry a rich young lady or get a job America!" Canada said quietly.

"Fine let's go then" I pouted. Canada didn't know how to have fun. All he did was order me around. I walked along the street next to Canada. He was a stick in the mud. All of a sudden a man with freaky eye brows stepped in front of us.

"Hello there gentle men. My name's Britain the voodoo man" He said sinisterly.

"I'm America and this stick in the mud is Canada" I replied to him.

"Hey!" Canada whispered angrily.

"Sorry dude it's true."

"Any ways, would you boys like a fortune telling, free of charge for a prince and his lackey" Britain told us.

"Sure thing!" I replied while following Britain into an alley with Canada running over to me.

"America! We don't have time for this! Also I really don't think we should trust him…." Canada whispered.

"Don't you disrespect me little man! Don't you even think about it! Your in my world not in your world, and I got friends on the other side" Britain yelled, "….He'S goT FRienDs oN ThE OtHEr SIdE…." mumbled a voice from inside a door that sung open.

"Wow."

"Come on in! Sit down at this table here! Put your dreams into play" Britain ordered strangely. I followed simply but Canada was shaking. The room was dark expect for an eerie glow that came form a nearby table that had three chairs. One was bigger and fancier than the other two.

"Now let this show begin!" Britain laughed.

To be continued…

**DONE FOR NOW! Lol this was supposed to be uploaded months ago. I fail. Also I'm the first blond of this wonderful trio! My spelling is crap so plz don't worry about my mistakes. Hopefully I can finish this story some time soon so I can start on anther one! Now for shameless advertising! From SailorBlazingStar is Remember! This lovely story is about Naruto so give it a try! All the other blonds haven't had any stories uploaded. Well AkatsukiTomboyKid did have a Naruto story up but sadly it was discontinued but she is working on a new story(yes it's Naruto) which hasn't been uploaded. Also from SailorBlazingStar she's working on a Hetalia story, includes OC's! And there is about 6 or 7 of them. Also character pairings. All of them no-yaoi and non-yuri.(sorry to all those fans out there!) So peace for now Rate and Review! **


End file.
